life of Sakura
by Fujiwara Miwa-Chan
Summary: Summary : Sakura yang selalu menyangka bahwa kaa-sannya tidak menyayanginya. "Tau gak ada anak baru loh di kelas 1-B!"."ap...apa jidat kau diabilang ! dasar bokong ayam baka !". my first fanfic. DLDR


**maaf ya ini ada perubahan dari yang sebelumnya **

**Desclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance, family, frienship

**Warning : **AU, typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Sampah, ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More

**Summary **: Sakura yang selalu menyangka bahwa kaa-sannya tidak menyayanginya. "Tau gak ada anak baru loh di kelas 1-B!"."ap...apa jidat kau diabilang ! dasar bokong ayam baka !" kata sakura menanggapi perkataan sasuke.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)

.

.

.

Sakura life's

Chapter 1

Air matanya masih mengalir di pipi putihnya mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Gadis ini sedang memandang langit malam yang kelam seperti hatinya saat ini. Gadis ini memejamkan matanya saat angin bertiup membuat rambutnya yang berwarna softpink panjang sepunggung itu melambai-lambai membuat gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sakura ini tampak anggun.

Flashback On

Sakura yang tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tidak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga kesayagan ibunya hingga pecah.

Prang...

"Sakura, suara apa itu sakura?,"tanya seorang wanita peruh baya dari ruang tengah dan menuju ke tempat sakura berada yang mendengar suara barang yang jatuh.

"hmm...e...engak kok Kaa-san!" kata sakura gugup sambil berusaha memungut pecahan-pecahan vas secara tergesa-gesa.

"astaga sakura... apa yang kamu lakukan dengan vas bunga kesayangan kaa-san?" tanya kaa-san sakura dengan nada yang sangat marah.

"i..itu,, gomen kaa-san, saku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya hingga pecah," kata sakura dengan mata yang sudah memanas karena takut akan di marahi oleh kaa-sannya.

"sakura kamu ini, jadi anak gak bisa sekali...saja bikin kaa-san seneng selalu bikin repot! apa sih mau kamu!" kata kaa-san marah kepada sakura.-

"gomen kaa-san saku gak sengaja!" kata sakura yang telah menitihkan air matanya

"sudahlah kamu memang cuman bisa bikin kaa-san susah saja!" kata kaa-san sakura dan pergi meninggalkan sakura yang terdiam mematung.

Setelah kepergiann kaa-sannya sakura jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang terus menerus masih menetes yang tidak dapat di tahannya.

Flashback Off

Sakura Haruno adalah gadis berumur 16 tahun memiliki seorang saudara yaitu Sasori Haruno 18 tahun dan seorang sahabat yaitu Ino Yamanaka. Seorang gadis yang berparas cantik dengan rambut berwarna softpink sepunggung ini memiliki masalah dengan kaa-sannya dan dia meraa bahwa kaa-sannya tidak menyayaginya.

Miwa-chan

Hari yang sangat cerah dan sangat mendukung untuk memulai hari yang indah. Terlihat seorang gadis yang sdang mengendarai motornya untuk menuju ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah diapun memarkirkan motornya di tempat yang telah di sediakan. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat belajarnya yaitu 1-A.

"ohayo...pigg" kata sakura kepada ino yang sedang asyik membaca majalah.

"ohayo...forhead," jawab ino

Ino menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan mulai menobrol bersama sakura.

Teng...teng...teng

Tidak terasa bel masukpun berbunyi dan itu tandanya pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Tak lama masuklah seorang wanita yang akan memberikan mereka pelajaran pada pagi hari ini.

Miwa-chan

Teng...teng...teng

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi.

"saku...ke kantin yuk ? laper nih!" ajak ino kepada sakura yang sedang mencatat pelajaran yang ada di papan.

"ayuk..." kata sakura sembari merapikan mejanya yang berantahkan.

Di Kantin

"Tau gak ada anak baru loh di kelas 1-B!" kata seseorang

"ah masa sih! Kok aku gak tau ya! Cowok atau cewek ?" kata lawan bicara orang itu.

"aku denger sih cowok dan katanya lagi dia tuh ganteng, dan keren gituh" katanya seseorang itu lagi.

Ino dan Sakura yang telah sampai di kantin mendengar berbagai desas-desus mengenai seorang murid baru di sekolahnya. Ino marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena masa dia gak tau sih tentang berita yang banyak di bicarakan itu padahalkan dia yang notabenenya tukang gosip harus tau kan mengenai kabar tersebut dia pun merutuki dirinya.

"saku tau gak yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu siapa ?" tanya ino kepada kepada Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"..."

Gak ada jawaban dari skura, ino memalingkanw ajahnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang sakura lakukan sehingga tidak menjawabnya.

"sakuu..." panggil ino.

"i...iya ada apa ino ?" kata sakura yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"tau gak siapa yang sedang bmereka bicarakan ?" tanya ino lagi.

"hmmm,,,gak aku ajah baru denger kalau sekolah kita kedatangan murit baru!" jawab sakura.

"Kira-kira siapa ya? dan orangnya bagaimana ?" tanaya sakura entah pada siapa.

Setelah mereka selesai makan mereka langung menuju kelas mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Di tengah jalan sakura kebelet lantas iya pun melesat ke toilet dan meninggalkan ino.

"jidat... kamu mau ke mana?" tanya ino yang melihat sakura berlari meninggalkannya.

"aku ke toilet dulu kebelet nih,,, kamu duluan ajah ke kelasnya!" jawab sakura yang masih saja berlari karena saking kebeletnya.

Saking kebeletnya sakura tidak memperhatikan jalannya akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan mereka pun terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Awww..." kata mereka bersamaan karena merasa kesakitan.

"HEY! kalau jalan tuh liat-liat dong. Punya mata gak sih!" kata orang itu dengan nada marah dan mencoba berdiri.

"ah... go...gomen"kata sakura yang juga mencoba berdiri

"hnn,,, mata kamu ketutup ma jidatmu ya" jawab sasuke kesal.

"ap...apa jidat kau diabilang ! dasar bokong ayam baka !" kata sakura menanggapi perkataan sasuke.

"akukan sudah minta maaf gak usah pake ge hina-hina segala lagi !" sambung sakura karna baru ketemu ajah udah bikin sebel.

"hn" jawab sasuke dgn memutar mata bosan mendengar ucapan sakura dan bersiap meninggalkan sakura yang sedang menatapnya karena dia sedang buru-buru menuju kelas.

Setelah sasuke pergi sakura yang masih kesal memaki-makinya.

"ihhh,,, orang macm apa itu ! kan aku udah minta maaf, malah dikata-katain ! dasar bokong ayam liat saja kalau ketemu lagi pasti ku balas"

Setelah selesai dgn urusannya di toilet diapun segera menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang kesal mengigat orang yang telah gacangin dirinya tadi.

Di Kelas

Sakura menduduki kursinya dengan wajah yang kesal. Melihat hal itu ino pun bertanya padanya.

"kenapa saku... kok dari toilet muka kamu jadi kayak gitu sih?" tanya ino.

Sakurapun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya kepada ino.

"hahaha,,, kok bisa ya ada orang macam itu !"kata ino yang setelah mendengar cerita sakura.

"..."

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya melamun entah memikirkan apa.

"sakura...sakura... mulai lagi deh ! apa sih yang kamu pikirkan ?" tanya ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya karena sakura yang terus melamun dan tidak memperhatikannya.

"ahh... e... enggak kok, aku gak knapa-knapa kok " jawab sakura yang telah sadar.

Sakura POV

Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian kemarin aku selalu kepikiran dengan apa yang telah terjadi, saat kaa-san memarahiku cuman karena aku memecahkan vas kesayangannya.

"ra...sakura... mulai lagi deh ! apa sih yang kamu pikirkan ?" tanya ino sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"ahh... e... enggak kok, aku gak knapa-knapa kok " jawabku yang telah sadar dari lamunanku.

End of Sakura POV

Miwa-Chan

Sepulang sekolah sakura langsung pulang ke rumah. Sakura melihat kaa-sannya yang berda di beranda rumah mereka.

"tadaima" kata sakura

"okaeri" jawab kasan sakura yang melihat anaknya yang telah tiba.

"saku...ganti bajumu setelah itu makanlah!" lanjut kaa-san sakura

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari sakura, dan terlihat sakura yang telah melangkah meninggalkan kaa-sannya dan menuju kamarnya.

Kamar

"maafkan saku kaa-san !" kata saku yang entah bicara sama siapa

Sakura merasa bersalah juga sama kaa-sannya karena tidak mempedulikan karena dia masih sedih kalau mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Miwa-chan

Sasuke berjalan memasuki sekolah, dan dia memutar mata bosan karena melihat banyak fansgirl yang menunggunya di gerbang sambil meneriaki namanya.

"sasuke-kun... wah ganteng"

"sasuke-kun... jadilah pacarku"

"sasuke-kun"

Banyak terikan teriakan gaje dan sasuke tetap dengan tampang coolnya dengan ke2 tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana berjalan melewati mereka.

Sakura yang baru datang melihat pemandangan yang sangat aneh di gerbang sekolahnya, banyak cewek-cewek yang sedang berteriak-teriak gaje. Sakurapun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengetahui apapun yang terjadi.

"cih,,," sakura mendecih saat mengetahui yang cewek-cewek ituh eluh-eluhkan adalah si bokong ayam yang sangat di bencinya itu

Sakura mendahului langkah sasuke dan saat melewatinya dia memeletkan lidahnya kepada sasuke.

"apa sih yang cewek ini lakukan ?" batin sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa.

"semua mengeluh-eluhkan aku kenapa dia malahkayak mau menantangku sih ! benar-benar menarik !" sasuke membatin lagi.

Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya ! apakah kaa-san sakura benar-benar tidak menyayangi putrinya ? dan apakah yang terjadi antara sasusaku selanjutnya ? kalau mau tau tnggu ya.

...Tsutzuku...

Gomen ya kalau ceritanya jelek, soalnya baru pertam buat ff sih

Ini fic pertamaku jadi kalu masih banyak kesalahan mohon kritik dan saran

Akhir kata jika berminat tinggalkan review ya


End file.
